familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Wim Veugelen
'Algemene Informatie' Wim Veugelen is een hoofdpersonage dat van 8 september 2006 tot en met 1 september 2009 en sinds 10 oktober 2016 vertolkt wordt door David Michiels. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Wim is de enige zoon van Gaston Veugelen en Mieke Veugelen. Zijn ouders zijn ondertussen allebei overleden. Wim en Mieke Van den Bossche leren elkaar kennen dankzij Gaston. De twee worden verliefd op elkaar en trouwen op 14 februari 2007. Mieke wordt zwanger, maar heeft een miskraam en kan nadien geen kinderen meer krijgen. Ze doen een poging tot de adoptie van vondeling Nina, maar dat mislukt. Wim wil daarom Yasmine Wuyts inschakelen als draagmoeder, maar dat ziet Mieke niet zitten. Hun huwelijk bleef kinderloos. Nadien beginnen de eerste barstjes zichtbaar te worden en komt het tot een scheiding wanneer Mieke een affaire begint met dokter Paul Jacobs. Wanneer Wim jaren later opnieuw gecontacteerd wordt door Mieke, wordt duidelijk dat hij ondertussen een dochtertje heeft met een andere vrouw. Hun dochterje heet Lieselot Veugelen. Wim en de moeder van Lieselotje zijn al een tijdje uit elkaar. Door het geheugenverlies van Mieke, denkt ze dat haar huwelijk met Wim nooit stukgelopen is. De twee belanden samen in bed, maar Wim heeft tijd nodig om alles op een rijtje te zetten. Ondertussen begint Mieke ook te flirten met CEO Lars De Wulf, wat zich stilaan verder evolueert tot sekspartijen. Niet veel later neemt Mieke een beslissing over de 3 mannen in haar leven: ze laat Lars vallen, vraagt de scheiding aan bij Niko en kies voor haar ex-man Wim. 'Beroepsleven' Wim is een zelfstandige schilder en was een tijdje voetbalvoorzitter. Omdat hij het werk niet altijd alleen aankon, had hij geregeld schilderhulpjes waaronder Veerle Suys, Arne Impens en Kobe Dierckx. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 16= Dankzij zijn vader Gaston, heeft Wim Mieke Van den Bossche leren kennen. Hij wordt door Mieke ingeschakeld om haar appartement een nieuw laagje verf te geven en ondertussen merkt Gaston op dat de twee het goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Mieke neemt Wim mee op restaurant om hem te bedanken. Wim bekent aan zijn vader dat hij een boontje voor Mieke heeft en op aandringen van Gaston vraagt hij Mieke mee uit. De vonk springt over en de twee worden een koppel. Wim wordt voorgesteld aan de familie en nadien neemt hij Mieke mee op een romantisch weekendje. Het duurt niet lang voor het koppel beslist om de volgende stap te zetten. Wim neemt zijn intrek bij Mieke en vraagt haar ten huwelijk. Samen beslissen ze voor de datum 14 februari en dat heeft voor Mieke een speciale betekenis, omdat haar moeder Monique op die dag trouwde met Guy. Wim krijgt een brief van de fiscus en dat verpest zijn hele dag, maar het duurt niet lang voor Mieke zijn dag weer kan goedmaken. Ze is namelijk zwanger. Ze delen dit fantastische nieuws met de familie en Gaston. Hun geluk is van korte duur want Mieke heeft een miskraam. Bovendien zal ze nooit meer kinderen kunnen krijgen en dat komt hard aan bij Mieke. Ze maakt Wim dan ook duidelijk dat ze het normaal vindt dat hij twijfelt aan hun huwelijk omdat ze hem nu geen kinderen meer kan geven. Wim maakt haar duidelijk dat ze de vrouw van zijn leven blijft en de twee stappen in februari in het huwelijksbootje in het bijzijn van hun vrienden en familie. Via haar werk bij het OCMW, komt Mieke in contact met een buitenlandse meisje dat in een bushokje teruggevonden werd. Ze krijgt de naam Nina mee en zal toegewezen worden aan pleegouders. Mieke droomt luidop van adoptie en kan ervoor zorgen dat Nina een tijdje bij haar en Wim mag logeren. Mieke moet al snel haar droom opbergen wanneer de ouders van Nina opgespoord worden en het meisje dus terug naar haar geboorteland gestuurd wordt. Om de leegte van Nina op te vullen, vraagt Mieke aan Gaston om bij haar en Wim te komen wonen. Wim vermoedt dat zijn vader een boontje heeft voor Isabelle Solie. Gaston is echter te oud voor haar en ze wil gewoon vrienden blijven. Nadien gaat Wim op zoek naar een schildershulpje en komt hij bij Arne Impens terecht. Hij krijgt hierdoor al snel de arbeidsinspectie over de vloer en Wim komt ook te weten dat Arne in het verleden in de gevangenis gezeten heeft. |-|17= Wim komt in de problemen met zijn eenmanszaakje wanneer hij een ongelukje heeft en tijdelijk arbeidsonbekwaam is. Hij krijgt de hulp van Veerle Suys, maar Wim voelt zich hulpeloos omdat hij niet kan helpen. Hij besluit veel sneller dan toegestaan opnieuw aan de slag te gaan en dat zorgt meermaals voor discussies tussen vader en zoon. Wim komt meer te weten over de situatie van Veerle en Bjorn Impens en Mieke Van den Bossche besluit de twee te helpen met hun zoektocht naar hun zoontje. Nadien vertrekt Wim voor enkele weken naar Frankrijk voor een grote opdracht. De terugkomst van Wim verloopt voor Mieke minder romantisch dan verwacht. Wim zit in financiële moeilijkheden omdat de klant zijn factuur nog niet betaald heeft. Mieke en Gaston herkennen Wim niet meer sinds zijn terugkeer uit Frankrijk. Hij is alleen nog maar met geld bezig en reageert zeer koel tegenover zijn gezin. De ruzies worden al snel vergeten wanneer Mieke zich duidelijk niet goed voelt. Wim is bezorgd en vraagt raad aan dokter Paul Jacobs. Het is duidelijk dat Miekes ziekte ernstig is, omdat ze in het verleden ook al problemen heeft gehad. Ze willen Mieke naar China brengen voor een uiterst belangrijke behandeling. De ziekenhuisfactuur begint echter al snel op te lopen en Wim neemt meer schildersopdrachten aan dan hij en Veerle kunnen afwerken. Wim blijft verschillende schilderjobjes aannemen en komt zo in de problemen. Hij maakt gebruik van illegale werknemers en wanneer één van die mannen een ongeval krijgt op het werk, komt de arbeidsinspectie over de vloer. Wim krijgt een fikse boete, maar blijft niet bij de pakken neerzitten door de troostende woorden van zijn vader en Veerle. Op een dag vindt Wim een grote som geld op een werf, maar hij besluit het toch naar de politie te brengen. De eigenaar van het geld wil Wim hiervoor bedanken en geeft het een gulle beloning. Dan krijgt Wim het verlossende telefoontje uit China. Mieke is genezen en mag terug naar huis. Nadien moet Wim op zoek naar een nieuw hulpje wanneer Veerle een job bij Greenpeace heeft aangenomen. |-|18= Tijdens een trip naar de Ardennen is Veerle zwaar ten val gekomen. Ze is volledig verlamd en zal nooit meer kunnen bewegen. Wim brengt haar een bezoekje en merkt al snel dat de goedlachse Veerle niet langer bestaat. Een hele tijd later zal Veerle beslissen om haar leven te beëindigen met euthanasie. Wim leert later Yasmine Wuyts kennen wanneer hij het huis van Bert Van den Bossche onder handen neemt. Mieke hoopt nog steeds dat ze samen met Wim een kindje kan adopteren, maar Wim heeft een andere oplossing: een draagmoeder. Hij denkt hiervoor meteen aan Yasmine, maar zowel Bert als Mieke reageren minder enthouasiast. De kinderwens van Wim is duidelijk groot en het drijft hem en Mieke uit elkaar. Mieke zit er mee dat Wim haar blijft ontwijken. Gaston Veugelen begrijpt het gedrag van zijn zoon niet, tot hij Wim de woning van Yasmine ziet verlaten. Wim heeft in Yasmine een goede gesprekspartner gevonden, maar verder gaat het niet. Ook Bert stelt zich vragen bij deze plotse vriendschap en vertrouwt Wim niet langer. Feit is dat Wim steeds met zijn twijfels en problemen bij Yasmine terecht kan. Op een dag komt Mieke in contact met een familie uit Kazachstan. Ludmilla Kudaibergerov en haar man zijn illegaal in het land en Mieke wil de twee helpen met een verblijfsvergunning. Het geeft de twee weer een doel waarvoor ze samen kunnen werken en het komt hun relatie ten goede. Wim wil ook zijn eigen bezigheden en besluit voorzitter te worden van een voetbalploegje op vraag van Rudy Ballings. Mieke vindt dat Wim dan weer veel te veel tijd in de voetbal steekt. Bovendien moet Wim opnieuw zoeken naar een hulpje. Eerst probeert Jan Van den Bossche het, maar Wim neemt uiteindelijk Kobe Dierckx aan. Kobe gaat ook aan de slag als voetballer in het ploegje van Wim en Rudy, maar komt al snel in opspraak door zijn HIV-besmetting. Wim neemt het voor Kobe op tegenover de andere spelers. Mieke geeft haar job bij het OCMW op en gaat aan de slag in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. De weken daarna merkt Wim meteen op dat ze veranderd is. Wat hij echter niet weet is dat Mieke een affaire begonnen is met dokter Jacobs. Mieke en Wim groeien verder uit elkaar. Wim heeft nog steeds zijn kinderwens en Mieke vindt dat hij te weinig aandacht heeft voor haar nu hij al zijn tijd en energie in de voetbalploeg steekt. |-|19= Op aanraden van haar schoonmoeder Linda Desmet besluit Mieke eerlijk te zijn over haar affaire met Paul Jacobs. Wim kan het bedrog van zijn vrouw niet verwerken en vraagt de scheiding aan. Samen met Gaston Veugelen verdwijnt hij uit haar leven. |-|26= Na enkele maanden in coma te hebben gelegen ontwaakt Mieke. Door de langdurige coma denkt Mieke dat ze in het jaar 2009 verblijft. Ze denkt onder meer dat haar jongere zus Leen stage aan het doen is in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis met als stagebegeleider de overleden Paul, dat de overleden Bart en Brenda elk moment kunnen binnenvallen met hun 'kindjes', dat ze nog getrouwd is met Wim, de zoon van Gaston en Mieke, en dat ze Niko nog niet kent. Mieke's persoonlijkheid is helemaal veranderd. Niko kan hier maar niet aan wennen. Zijn vrouw is helemaal niet meer geïnteresseerd in de Mie&B, in haar vrienden en in Niko zelf. Ondertussen beslist Mieke om naar de kapper te gaan en te gaan shoppen. Ze komt thuis met een heel nieuwe look. Mieke verlangt nog steeds naar haar ex-man Wim en beslist hem op te zoeken. Wim doet echter afstandelijk, omdat hij er lang heeft over gedaan om het bedrog van Mieke te verwerken. Mieke krijgt te horen er in 7 jaar tijd veel gebeurd is in Wims leven: Gaston stierf 2 jaar geleden, hij heeft een dochter genaamd Lieselotje en de relatie tussen hem en de moeder van Lieselotje kwam tot een einde. Mieke heeft het moeilijk met al deze informatie en Wim brengt haar terug naar huis, waar hij kennismaakt met haar huidige echtgenoot Niko. Na een poging van Niko om Mieke terug voor hem te winnen door het liedje 'Angels' van Robbie Williams te zingen, moet Mieke terug aan Wim denken omdat het liedje hun openingsdans was. Mieke gaat in tranen naar Wim, maar wordt opnieuw afgewezen door hem. Wim maakt Mieke duidelijk dat ze hem uit haar hoofd moet zetten. Wat later probeert Mieke nog eens om tot Wim door te dringen. Ze is het beu dat iedereen haar vertelt wat ze moet doen en ze wil voor één keer is aan zichzelf denken. Ze begint Wim te kussen, die eerst opnieuw afwijzig reageert. De twee belanden samen in bed en Mieke blijft bij hem overnachten. Ze maakt Wim duidelijk dat ze hun relatie terug een kans wil geven, maar hijzelf is er nog niet klaar voor en maakt Mieke duidelijk dat het voor hem allemaal heel ingewikkeld is. Mieke is het beu om verpleegster te zijn. Mieke besluit het advies van Mathias en Peter op te volgen, solliciteert voor de job van directiesecretaresse bij VDB en wordt tot ieders verbazing aangenomen. Ondertussen spreekt Lars met zijn nieuwe directiesecretaresse Mieke af in de hotelbar van Dolce. Het gesprek evolueert al snel tot flirten, maar toch gebeurt er niets tussen de twee. Nadien blijft Mieke alsmaar flirten met Lars op de werkvloer. Hij laat haar op haar vrije dag opdraven naar het werk, waar de twee van bil gaan in Lars' kantoor. Wat Mieke echter niet weet, is dat ze net voor de vrijpartij Niko opbelde. Nadat hij haar hoort kreunen tijdens de seks, snelt Niko zich naar Wims huis. Hij denkt namelijk dat Wim een verhouding heeft met Mieke. Niko slaat hem, dreigt hem af en rijdt terug weg met zijn wagen. Wanneer Mieke van Niko verneemt dat hij Wim is gaan opzoeken, is zij razend op hem. Niko krijgt slecht nieuws te verwerken: Mieke heeft besloten om de scheiding aan te vragen. Ze wilt het verleden achter zich laten en verder gaan met haar leven, een leven met Wim en Lieselotje. Evy stelt Niko voor om Mieke jaloers te maken door te flirten met elkaar. Wanneer Mieke hen ziet kussen in de Foodbar, is ze ervan overtuigd dat een echtscheiding zowel het beste is voor haar als voor Niko. Zo kunnen beiden verder met hun leven. Met andere woorden is het plannetje van Niko en Evy mislukt. Mieke zou Wim, die zich voorzichtig en terughoudend gedraagt, meer willen zien. Voor haar kan alles niet snel genoeg gaan en beslist hem mee te nemen naar het familiediner ten huize Jan en Linda. De confrontatie met Niko in het café blijft niet zonder gevolgen. Niko duwt Mieke's vriend van zich af, waarbij hij pijnlijk ten val komt en bewusteloos op de grond blijft liggen. Wim wordt overgebracht naar het ziekenhuis, maar houdt hier niets ernstigs aan over. Niko is bang om de gevangenis in te vliegen voor de feiten die hij gepleegd heeft wanneer hij op de vlucht was na de moord op June. Mieke excuseert zich bij Niko voor haar gedrag van de voorbije maanden. Niko nodigt haar uit voor een etentje, voordat hij de gevangenis invliegt. Wim vindt het maar niks dat Mieke naar een etentje gaat bij haar ex. Mieke is zenuwachtig omdat ze voor het eerst Lieselotje, de dochter van Wim, zal ontmoeten. Zjef wil haar helpen om er een fijne ontmoeting van te maken en zorgt voor pizza. Later op de dag krijgt Mieke van Wim te horen dat zijn dochtertje ziek is en ze niet naar de cinema kunnen gaan. 'Trivia' *In 2016 postte acteur David Michiels een foto op Instagram van twee flesjes Gust-bier met de boodschap: 'Eerste lezing gehad, nice to be back'. Op 23 juni 2016 werd bekend gemaakt dat hij terugkeert naar Familie als Wim. 29 juni 2016 was Michiels' eerste draaidag sinds 2009. *In het 26ste seizoen vertelt Mieke dat het lied 'Angels' van Robbie Williams haar lievelingslied was en tevens het openingslied van haar huwelijk met Wim. *David Michiels wist niet dat zijn personage terug ging opduiken in de reeks. Hij kwam collega-acteur Roel Vanderstukken tegen die hem het goede nieuws vertelde. Pas wanneer Michiels zelf naar de makers van Familie belde, kwam voor hem de bevestiging. 'Generiek' 4 Mieke.jpg 'Galerij' Portret2007 Wim 1.jpg Familie3840.jpg Familie3516.jpg WimEnLieselotjeVeugelen9november2016.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 16= GastonMiekeWim-Flashback-2006.png Familie3380.jpg Seizoen16Mieke2.jpg Seizoen16Mieke.jpg Brenda 40.png Familie3608.jpg Seizoen16Mieke5.jpg Seizoen16Mieke4.jpg |-|17= Familie3638.jpg S17W02-3.png Familie3641.jpg Familie3842.jpg 55Wim.jpg |-|18= Familie3919.jpg Familie4004.jpg Familie4023.jpg Schilderbedrijf.jpg Familie4086.jpg Familie4087.jpg Familie4082.jpg |-|19= Dyn003_original_640_418_jpeg_2565769_e6274e8120c0778eca4910bd3482e5f3.jpg |-|26= Famile david michiels 001.jpg Famile david michiels 002.jpg Famile david michiels 003.jpg Familie 5799 004.jpg Famile david michiels 005.jpg Aflevering 5799-2.png S26 afl5801 036.png S26 afl5801 034.png S26 afl5801 033.png S26 afl5809 057.png S26 afl5809 056.png S26 afl5809 055.png S26 afl5809 054.png S26 afl5810 006.png S26 afl5810 005.png S26 afl5824 010.png S26 afl5824 011.png S26 afl5824 013.png Afl71Seizoen26-2.png Familie 5842 003.jpg Familie 5845 005.jpg Aflevering_5846-2.png Aflevering_5846-3.png Aflevering_5846-5.png Aflevering_5846-6.png Aflevering_5846-7.png Aflevering 5847-2.png Familie 5848 002.jpg Familie 5866 004.jpg Familie 5877 004.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Veugelen, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het huwelijk van Wim en Mieke, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Huidige Nevenpersonages Category:Wim Veugelen